


ecneconnI

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Birds of Different Feathers [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil has done nothing wrong in his entire life. Nothing.From the GRUMPY AFFECTIONATE STARTERS prompt list. "STOP BEING SO CUTE IT'S NOT FAIR" Moxiety/Logince, Birds of Different Feathers universe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Birds of Different Feathers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867075
Comments: 41
Kudos: 173





	ecneconnI

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.

Logan settled himself down under one of the larger trees in the garden and opened a book. It had nothing to do with the Pragilium Text as Roman usually wanted to be a part of that venture anymore, and after eating breakfast together, Roman had gone to spend time with his soldiers. Logan had been invited, but he’d been feeling more like having time alone and had gone to get the book before leaving the castle to find a good spot to read in the gardens.

It was not exactly a surprise when Virgil found him when he was halfway through the book he was reading. After all, it was his garden. He planted the flowers every year and tended to the fruits and vegetables. Sometimes it seemed like he was a part of the garden, especially with the way that he sometimes appeared out of it like he’d materialized his body out of the dirt and leaves.

After all these years, Logan didn’t even startle when there was suddenly a presence in front of him. He just kept reading as Virgil settled next to him and, when the man shuffled closer after a few minutes (perhaps a bit quicker then he usually did), raised the book out of his lap so he could spawl across Logan’s legs.

Then it was quiet, in the way that places teeming with life were quiet. There were birds going about their business, bees buzzing, wind whistling, and the sound of both Logan’s and Virgil’s breath, but they did not speak. There was really no need. The tree above them made shadows dance along the book Logan was reading and the warm weight on top of him smelled slightly of cinnamon telling Logan Virgil had likely been in the kitchen either with Patton or his mother that morning. Virgil shifted, letting his hand bunch lightly in the fabric of Logan’s shirt near his side, and Logan relaxed into the calm.

That calm was interrupted not five minutes later when the sound of loud footsteps tromped towards them through the garden. Instead of popping up from Logan’s lap alert like he normally would, Virgil tilted his head back and feigned sleep. This told Logan two things. First, it was Patton and, second, Virgil had done _something_.

Patton marched into the clearing. “Virgil!” he said, voice scolding. “What did you do to Roman?”

Virgil took his sweet time opening one eye to peer up at him. “Nothing,” he said innocently. Patton folded his arms over his chest and glared down at them. Virgil just stretched lethargically. “I have an alibi,” he claimed.

Logan found himself running his fingers through the man’s hair despite the way he frowned down at him. “You have nothing of the sort,” Logan said.

“I have been here, sleeping in your lap, for hours.”

“You have been here all of ten minutes.”

“You must have fallen asleep.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Roman can only speak backwards,” Patton said. Logan immediately knew exactly what Virgil had done. He’d taught the man how to make the potion himself.

“Virgil,” Logan chided.

“I have done nothing wrong in my entire life,” Virgil argued.

“Mhmm,” Patton said skeptically.

Virgil looked up at Patton, eyes wide and watery. His lower lip wobbled perfectly. “I have done nothing wrong in my entire life,” he repeated.

Patton made a face like he’d been dealt a physical blow and threw an arm over his eyes. “STOP BEING SO CUTE IT’S NOT FAIR!”

With Patton’s eyes covered, Virgil allowed his pout to slip slightly into a smirk as he reached out and tugged at Patton’s pant leg.

“Stop it!” Patton said. “You’re in trouble.”

“I can make it up to you with cuddles,” Virgil tempted.

Patton uncovered his eyes to glare at him. “No,” he said shaking a finger. “Roman is back at the castle unable to speak right. We need to fix him.”

“Or,” Virgil said, “better idea. We can let him suffer.”

“Virgil!” Patton said.

“It only lasts for an hour,” Virgil said. “He’ll be fine.”

Logan laughed softly and shook his head. “I’ll go make the antidote.”

“Not if I keep you pinned right here,” Virgil said, going limp and heavy on top of Logan, but after a moment he sat up. “Fine,” he relented. “Let’s go help the dumbass who still eats things I have access to.”


End file.
